


The Fall

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Hurt Me Heal Me prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	The Fall

The canon’s blast behind him had rattled him, knocking him off balance so that he lost footing on the slick deck. It was the last thing he remembered. Now, though he could feel the constant rolling of the sea, no sounds greeted his ears and his vision was black.

Maybe he could not open his eyes.

Maybe he was dead.

Flint coughed, spluttered, and as air seeped into his lungs, colors began to congeal before his eyes.

Silver’s extended hand, offering to aid him to his feet, was the first thing he saw. The man’s sideways smile was the next.


End file.
